<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Underneath Me by Notawriterjustalurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052844">The Devil Underneath Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker'>Notawriterjustalurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen stays at Matt's place while he goes out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil Underneath Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All aboard the smut train. Matt Murdock has a dirty mouth 😏 enjoy 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening a few nights ago, the moment Matt had kissed her a polite goodbye on her doorstep and had left her in the most sexually satisfied state of her life she'd known her taste for him would be insatiable. She'd studied the marks he'd left on her body in the mirror, running her fingers over them with fondness, each one reassuring her that this whole thing was real - that her and Matt weren't a just a fantasy anymore and she'd fallen asleep smiling - for the first time in a long time. <br/>If she was honest she'd found the tension between them at work almost unbearable since. Matt seemed outwardly unaffected - which she found a little irritating, more so than she would ever care to admit and it didn't help that things had been running full tilt at the office all week, Karen driving hard on a good lead that ideally needed her full attention and it had barely left any time for them to talk alone. She'd been in the break room, making her third or fourth coffee of the day when Matt had appeared behind her, a gentle hand on her waist and a low whisper in her ear, enough to raise all the hairs on her arms. </p><p>"Come over tonight." He'd said. Her body reacting with a resounding yes - except for the fact she was busy tonight so it would have to be late or not at all.</p><p>"Come over anyway. Stay." </p><p>She'd known exactly what he was suggesting. He was probably going out tonight - he had work to do, but she would be there in the morning, keeping his bed warm and she wasn't about to complain about it.</p><p>***</p><p>It had to have been around 11pm by the time she'd made her way back across town to Matt's place. It was even later than she'd anticipated but he'd answered the door before she'd had the chance to knock without a hint of disappointment.</p><p>"Help yourself to the shower, a beer, anything you want." He was finishing up wrapping his hands and was already wearing the black suit. She thought it looked particularly good on him tonight too - "Think you can hold the fort until I'm back?"</p><p>"You're <em>kidding</em> right?" She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Uh? <em>Oh</em> - Ouch" he grinned.</p><p>"I'll keep your bed warm for you Matt."</p><p>"I know you will" he purred, a finger curled under her chin as he kissed her lightly, "<em>And when I get back</em>..." She watched his tongue dart over his lips knowing exactly what he meant - the sex would unfortunately have to wait. She could only assume such an activity takes a lot out of a man before a long night of vigilante justice.</p><p>***</p><p>Karen had woken after what had felt like an eternity of sleep that had left her unsatisfied and tossing and turning under the covers. The clock on the bedside table read 3am - it had barely been three hours since Matt had left and she doubted she would be able to relax enough to sleep again now. It was harder than she thought it would be, waiting for him to return. At her own place it was easier to dull down her worrisome thoughts, in fact, unless it was for a particular a case it was rare if he even told her he was going out - she respected his privacy - his duty, and she didn't like to pry. If sleep wasn't coming easy she would generally turn to her work, often tapping away on her laptop into the early hours of the morning. Here though, in the dark emptiness of Matt's apartment it was different, she was restless and anxious and all she could smell was the scent of him on the sheets reminding her that she'd rather he was here.</p><p>That was when idea flickered through her mind - a tempting idea. Something that would help her get some shut eye, and if she was honest she probably would have done it hours ago had she been in her own bed - but at Matt's, without him? She felt a pang of guilt for even entertaining the thought but it was to late now, her mind had already started down a path that was only going to lead to even less sleep and she really didn't plan on staying up all night. She found herself trailing a hand southwards, her fingers soon in their familiar spot between her legs. It never took long - once she started picturing him. She thought about everything she wanted him to do to her, everything she wanted to do to him - after all she'd had a lot of time think about that over the years so naturally it was only minutes until her head was pressed back against the pillow and that familiar warm feeling was coiling up in her stomach, the cool night air coaxing his name from her lips in his absence as she teetered around her orgasm, finally letting the pleasure roll over her body in waves that left her breathless and floating on a cloud of chemical bliss.</p><p>"<em>Karen</em>?"</p><p> A voice. Matt's voice - and it took a moment in her hazey state for her to register that it wasn't coming from inside her head - inside her fantasy, but instead echoing in the room around her.</p><p>"<em>Jesus Matt</em>! - how long have you been there?!" She spat, startled. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"</p><p>"Uh - You didn't scare me.. I just- "</p><p> "I shouldn't have crept up on you. I, ah.. didn't want to <em>interrupt</em>." There was a smile in his voice as he approached the bedside, the darkness that seemed to stick to him so well releasing some of its hold as he came into the soft glow from the window, the black suit clinging tight to his body, sculpting his shoulders and narrowing his hips - she could just make out his belt buckle - open and hanging loose on account of the obvious bulge in the front of his pants and on the bottom half of his face she could see the slight, but unmistakable upwards curl of his lips. </p><p>"I thought you'd be out all night" she stuttered, immediately realising how guilty that made her sound.</p><p>"It was quiet tonight and.. I missed you".</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>.-"</p><p>"I uh missed you too" she said innocently.</p><p>Matt leaned over to kiss her, barely able to keep his lips from stretching into a smile against her mouth.</p><p>"Thinking of anything <em>fun</em>?" He purred causing her to blush wildly.</p><p>She took a deep breath in, his presence over her making her nervous. </p><p>"You, mostly." She admitted.<br/> <br/>"Mm." </p><p>"Was I good?" </p><p>She nodded, running her lip under her teeth.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell me about it?" He murmured in that low, gravelly voice he used when he was being extra smooth. She kept a still eye on him as he moved down to kiss her inner thigh finding her words catch in her throat.</p><p>"How long have you got?," she teased, watching his reaction play out over his lips made her feel suddenly overcome with shyness.</p><p>"You want me to guess? Was I dressed like <em>this</em>?" He questioned, his hands on her knees, and she could tell, even through the mask that he was cocking an eyebrow at her. </p><p>Apparently her fantasies were entirely predictable.</p><p>"Maybe" she teased.</p><p>Matt made an appreciative sound, his lips spreading into that mischievous grin that made her insides ache with want.</p><p>"Have you thought about that a lot?" He dug his fingers into the crease in her thighs and pulled sharply so her ass was at the edge of the bed. She breathed him in as he hovered over her, the cool night air still clinging to him - that familiar smell of the city mixed with his own scent that drove her absolutely mad.</p><p>"Occasionally." She was trying not to give him the words he wanted.</p><p>"<em>Mm</em>. You forget I can tell when you're lying to me." </p><p>"Ah. So modest." She snarled playfully.</p><p>He chuckled, "Do you want to know what I used to think about?" He continued, dipping his mouth between her legs. "After a fight.. I'm bruised and bloody - the adrenaline rush is keeping me up all night -"</p><p>"I'd think about <em>you</em> Karen- What you'd sound like.. what you'd <em>taste</em> like." </p><p>She gasped. His tongue making contact with her clit as he continued to speak against her.</p><p>"I'd think about how when I'd touch you... I'd feel your body...<em>humming</em> - " he traced his fingers tips over her stomach, "Its like a frequency you have... <em>Just for</em> <em>me.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Matt</em>.." she begged.</p><p>"And that...Karen - <em>that's</em> how I know sight is overrated." He murmured into her, tasting her again and again until it was torture - he was torture - the way he spoke to her - how he could roll words over his tongue like it was the word of the law, she never wanted him to stop, she willed him up to her just wanting to feel him against her bare body, the metal buckle from his open belt was cool on the warm skin of her stomach and he was kissing her roughly, the taste of her on his tongue as it scraped against her teeth and lips, his stubble pleasantly hot and abrasive on her face.</p><p>He rolled her on top of him, a curtain of silky blonde hair falling over his face as he helped her push his pants down enough for her to sink onto his cock. The fabric of his suit was rough on her inner thighs as she moved her hips against him and there was something about it that turned her on to no end - maybe it was the contrast of their bodies together, hers, pillowy and nude against the shadowy, sleek anonymity of his or maybe she just liked being in control of a man with so much strength, so much power - either way, she relished the sounds he made when she was riding him, choked needy sounds that made it clear he was enjoying this just as much as she was and soon she had his hands pinned to the mattress, pushing her weight onto them, watching his jaw clench and words fall from his reddened lips telling her how fucking <em>good</em> she was at this <em>over</em> <em>and</em> <em>over</em> until she reached the edge of her release. </p><p>"<em>Come for me</em>." He growled, his hands on her body again, finding a firm grip through the roots of her hair, holding her while she rode out her orgasm, the aftershocks soon taking him over the edge too.</p><p>"Matt, <em>Jesus</em>, that was-" she panted, rolling off of him.</p><p>"Sorry if I embarrassed you, before.." he said as he slid the mask from his face and it was good to see him under there - his puppy like eyes and his flattened hair - she thought it no wonder he was able to lead a double life so easily. </p><p>Karen laughed, "No, <em>God</em> no. Although I am worried I'm not going to be able to lead a normal life after this." She teased, still completely breathless.</p><p>"Aha. My condolences Miss Page." He gave her a cocky smile as she watched him begin to strip off the suit, layer by layer before collapsing into bed beside her, exhausted. She nestled herself into his chest feeling his bare skin under her palms. It wasn't long until sleep to finally washed over her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>